Castiel Lives
by EmilyHawley
Summary: Dean remembers Castiel's death as he meets him again.


**I want to try a double-narrative from one character's point of view. It'll be two different stories woven into one from Dean's point of view. Bear with me on this experiment and tell me what you think. Yes, I ship Destiel 100%. Smiles! XOXO**

The demon that was holding Dean by the throat began to cackle. It stuck its finger in the gash on his face and scraped some blood out, promptly licking it up. Dean felt the sweat on his face ooze its way into the cut, a burning sensation that cleared his mind. He could smell the sewer water from there, even though he was in an abandoned warehouse. His mind began to race trying to think of ways to get out of his current predicament.

_Lights were flashing. Blue. Red. White. The sounds of the fireworks filled Dean with wonder. He looked at Castiel, only to see utter joy radiating from the man's face. The fallen angel had seen many things before; war, bloodshed, hate, and corruption. Now he was seeing one of man's more beautiful creations for the first time. Dean knew this. That was the reason why he had dragged Castiel out to the abandoned field in the middle of the night. He had tried to get Sam to join them, but the Moose had wanted to sleep. Dean watched as Castiel's face continued to shift in awe while he watched the fireworks. The one expression Dean was not expecting to see on his friend was complete and utter pain, which was exactly what he saw when Castiel slumped forward, bleeding from a gunshot wound in his back._

Dean decided to go for a very obvious strength display. He shoved the demon as hard as he could, surprising the damn thing. It fell backwards and it shook its head at the same time. Dean kicked his foot out catching the thing under the jaw, sending it flying. Pulling a knife out of the waistband on his pants, he chased after the demon. He had been hoping that he could kill the thing without a fight, but of course, things were never that easy. When he finally caught up with hell's spawn, he stopped short upon seeing the figure standing over it.

"_Cas! Cas, dammit, you're not leaving me! Don't do this!" Dean shouted as he laid Castiel down on the ground in order to better examine the wound. Dean wasn't sure who had shot his friend, but he knew that the sound of a gun would have easily been covered by a firework or two. He took off his flannel shirt and held it over the wound, applying just enough pressure with one hand. With the other, he pulled one of his cellphones out of his pocket and dialed Sam. When Sam answered, Dean told him to get his ass out to where he was, that Cas had been shot. Sam made a reply about hurrying and hung up. Dean knew he couldn't move Cas without help, because Cas could easily bleed out if there wasn't any pressure applied to the wound for any longer than a minute or two. Even if he could manage to get his friend into the car, there was no way he could drive and hold the makeshift bandage up against Castiel's back at the same time. No, he would just have to wait until Sam got there. He looked at Cas' face when the injured man began to choke. Dean figured the bullet had probably nicked a lung, and because he hadn't been treated immediately, the weakened area of the lung had probably torn. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and he was freking out._

"_Don't you die on me! Cas! Cas?! Hey," he smacked Castiel's face "Don't you dare pass! Sam's on his way!" The man continued to choke until he just stopped breathing altogether. Dean felt the tears begin to fall as he dialed Sam again. _

"_Sam, no need to rush. Castiel is dead."_

A familiar shape wearing a trench coat had its hand on the demon's arm, immobilizing it. Dean couldn't move for fear of breaking down into tears. It honestly wasn't like him to cry like that but he felt like doing it. Because, in front of him, his dead best friend, his angel, wasn't dead.

Castiel was alive.

**Idk send me reviews or pm's telling me if you liked it. It was actually supposed to be a Destiel fluffy thing but then the story kind of stole the reins from me and wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed the double narrative… I'll tell you it was weird to write because I didn't write them separately. The order you read it in is the order I wrote it in so… yeah… Kisses!**


End file.
